Transformers: Prime
Transformers: Prime es una serie de televisión animada por CGI que se estrenó en The Hub el 26 de noviembre de 2010 con una mini-serie de cinco partes, seguida de una temporada completa a partir del 11 de febrero de 2011. Predacons Rising concluyó el show en el 4 de octubre de 2013 y una serie de televisión de seguimiento llamada Transformers: Robots in Disguise transmitida en Cartoon Network en Estados Unidos el 14 de marzo de 2015. Premisa Establecido en el marco de tiempo del universo Aligned después de las novelas y los videojuegos que preceden a la serie de televisión, Prime comenzó con una mini-serie de cinco partes titulada "Darkness Rising", que sirvió para introducir a los personajes principales y proporcionar una historia detrás de los Transformers y su guerra, esta serie tiene la trama más oscura y adulta jamás vista en una serie animada de Transformers. Elenco y Personajes Doblaje latino * Blas García como Optimus Prime/Orion Pax y Nemesis Prime * Rosalba Sotelo como Arcee * Salvador Reyes como Bulkhead * Mario Arvizu como Ratchet * Raúl Anaya como Wheeljack * Moisés Iván Mora como Smokescreen y Vince * Dafnis Fernández como Ultra Magnus * José Antonio Macías como Bumblebee y Starscream * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto como Cliffjumper * Alejandro Villei como Alpha Trion y Makeshift * Óscar Flores como Tailgate * Gerardo Vázquez como Megatron * Germán Fabregat como Soundwave * Milton Wolch como Knock Out * Jorge Badillo como Shockwave * Arturo Cataño como Breakdown y Vehicon * Héctor Moreno como Vehicon * TBA como Bombshock * Carlos Segundo como Hardshell * Erica Edwards como Airachnid * Juan Carlos Tinoco como Dreadwing * Gerardo Alonso como Skyquake * Octavio Rojas como Nemesis * José Lavat (†) como Unicron * Enrique Cervantes como Predaking * Arturo Castañeda como Jack Darby * Karla Falcón como Miko Nakadai * Alan García como Raf Esquivel * Mario Filio como William Fowler * Dulce Guerrero como June Darby (1ra voz) * Sarah Souza como June Darby (2da voz) * Húmberto Solorzano como Silas y Nemesis Prime * Leyla Rangel como Sierra (1ra voz) * Marisol Romero como Sierra (2da voz) * TBA como General Bryce * José Arenas como Vogel Doblaje original * Peter Cullen como Optimus Prime/Orion Pax, Vehicon y Nemesis Prime * Sumalee Montano como Arcee y la madre de Raf * Kevin Michael Richardson como Bulkhead, Makeshift, Vehicon, Minero Decepticon y Nemesis * Jeffrey Combs como Ratchet * James Horan como Wheeljack * Nolan North como Smokescreen * Michael Ironside como Ultra Magnus * Will Friedle como Bumblebee * Dwayne Johnson como Cliffjumper (1ra voz) * Billy Brown como Cliffjumper ( segunda voz ) * George Takei como Alpha Trion * Frank Welker como Megatron, Soundwave y Vehicon * Steve Blum como Starscream, Bombshock y Vehicon * Daran Norris como Knock Out y Vehicon * David Sobolov como Shockwave y Vehicon * Adam Baldwin como Breakdown * David Kaye como Hardshell y Vehicon * Gina Torres como Airachnid * Tony Todd como Dreadwing * Richard Green como Skyquake * John Noble como Unicron * Peter Mensah as Predaking * Josh Keaton como Jack Darby, Tailgate y Vehicon * Tania Gunadi como Miko Nakadai * Andy Pessoa como Raf Esquivel * Ernie Hudson como William Fowler * Markie Post como June Darby * Clancy Brown como Silas y Nemesis Prime * Alexandra Krosney como Sierra * Brad Raider como Vince * Robert Forster como General Bryce * John DiMaggio como Vogel Lista de pistas # Transformers Prime # Optimus Prime Returns # One Shall Rise # Dreadwing # In Defense of Humanity # We Have Returned # Relentless Pursuit # This is Your Home Now # Autobot Stratagum # Battle in the Energon Mine # Proximity Sensors # Cutting It a Bit Close # The Cons Are Back # RC on the Move # Always Welcome # Airachnid # The Space Bridge # Dogfight # Bumblebee # Next Day after School # Cybertron # Megatron on the Move # The Construct # Prime Finale # Transformers Prime End Title Canción tema El tema del programa y la música de fondo fue compuesta por Brian Tyler. No fue mostrado hasta Maestros y Estudiantes. A menudo se mostraba en su totalidad y sería cortado por el tiempo en algunos episodios. En la temporada 3, fue grabada de nuevo con una música de fondo y el logotipo de "Cazadores de Bestias". Categoría:Transformers: Prime Categoría:Navegación